User blog:Mehul Kaushik/Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 1 walk through
Game of Thrones S06E01 : The Red Woman April 24, 2016. The day that everyone had been waiting for is finally here and so is the new episode : Game Of Thrones S06E01 named the "Red Priestess". When we first got news that the first episode was being named "The Red Woman", we were quite sure that somehow Melisandre would revive Jon Snow in the first episode or the second at most. Well, the biggest spoiler of the episode is that Red Woman is actually "A grey woman.. ??". Oh, also Jon Snow is still Dead. I know!!! *sobs for a minute* The episode tried to touch every arc. Jon Snow's dead and the Knight's Watch have decided to rebel against him although there are a few loyalists including Sir Davos who have taken his body and locked themselves in a room. They are trying to consume time till one of the loyalist brother goes to inform the wildlings that Jon Snow is dead. I'm pretty sure that they'll be as pissed as I was at the end of S05E10. Anyways, going further, Game of Thrones S06E01 took us to Daenerys's storyline. Basically, she's being held captive by the Dothraki. Talking about held captive. So is Margery Tyrell (I love Natalie Dormer so much it hurts to see her like this :'( ). Anyways, she's still being held captive tried to be persuaded to confess. But she #HasALongWayToGo.... Personally I would've loved some Bran time or some Sam time, but GOT decided to leave that for the second episode. We got to see Arya blind. A girl in black kicked her ass and said she'll come back tomorrow for some more. Ramsay's not happy after defeating Stannis, he wants Sansa back. Sansa and Theon run for their life and as a side note, I'll have to commend Alfie Allen on this. Since the last two seasons, he's played this fearful individual, even when he's on the run, he acts it so well; It actually seems that he's scared shit for his life. Anyways, they are caught and guess who saves them? Damn right, It's Brienne of Tarth. Finally, she's been able to keep her oath to Caitlyn Stark. #GoBrienneOfTarth Cersei Lannister is sad that her daughter is dead. Well nothing new here, it's the same old we'll get our revenge thingy. But the big thing is that Prince Doran is killed off by the Sand Snakes and then in a anti-climax, they also kill his son and man was that scene anti-climatic and Hot !! Death of Prince Doran | Game of Thrones S06E01 : Death of his son : Meanwhile Varys and Tyrion are talking politics and how they can bring back stability to Mereen. bla bla bla..... All of a sudden, there is a fire !! All their ships are burned and now they can't go back to Westeros. Why? It's already been 6 seasons, It's time that Khaleesi goes to Westeros !! Finally the biggest reveal. We were all thinking that the red priestess will save Jon Snow (Probably worship to the Lord of Light and bring back Jon Snow). FYI, she prefers to sleep. YES !!! She would rather sleep than bring back Jon Snow. Now it's all upto the wildlings. ; :Before ; :After :'( Now we just have to wait for the crazy fan theories about how Melisandre is not sleeping but somehow sh'e working on bringing back Jon Snow. If you have any such theories, kindly comment below. I'll be making a new post in 4-5 more hours with all the craziest theories I can find on the internet. What did you think of this episode? This article is originally from WckDReviews Category:Blog posts